Video systems are becoming prevalent in automobiles and other vehicles. Once limited to large vehicles, like busses and recreational vehicles, video systems are now available as options on consumer vehicles, either from the dealer or from an aftermarket supplier. Automobile video systems typically include one or more video cameras mounted outside the automobile and connected to a display device in the automobile to provide view(s) of the automobile surroundings. Video cameras mounted on the automobile can provide views of blind spots that the driver can't see with just the rear view mirrors. In addition, an in-vehicle display can provide a view closer to the driver than the rear view mirrors, which requires less head movement on the part of the driver.
Unfortunately, a typical automobile video system requires the driver to actively manage the video system, which can distract the driver's attention from driving the automobile. For example, if more than one video camera is installed, the driver must choose which video camera view to be displayed on the display device. Choosing the view typically requires the driver to remove a hand from the steering wheel and manually select which camera view is displayed using a touchpad or other input device. While selecting a view, the driver must watch the display screen to determine whether the desired view is being displayed. Meanwhile, the driver must navigate the automobile. Depending on how many cameras are installed, the selection process may pose a substantial distraction from the task of navigating the automobile.